Far From Perfect
by MissMadonna24
Summary: Tommy falls in love with the new girl, but finds out that her life is far from perfect. Can he help her, or will him being a ranger only tear them apart. Please R&R!


**I don't own Power Ranger…shocker? **

**This is the story of Tommy falling in love with a new girl in town, but her life is FAR from perfect, can he help her, or will him being a ranger tear them apart?**

* * *

><p>Tommy POV<p>

I walked down the hall during passing period, going to grab my books when I felt myself ramming into someone. "Hey watch where you're-oh..." I stopped mid-sentence as I looked up into the most beautiful pair of eyes I had ever seen. Looking back at me

"Sorry" her soft voice wisped through the air as she scrambled to pick up her books.

"No, it's okay. My bad really." I picked up a few of her books and handed them over as we stood up.

"Here" "Thanks." She whispered.

Suddenly we both heard laughing and I turned to see Missy Mae and her clan of minions.

"Wow Sarah," She called, "I knew you were stupid, but I thought you could at least walk like a normal person."

At that the whole hallway started laughing. I noticed her head drop as she shuffled away down that hall.

Before she could reach the end of the hall she was stopped by Bulk and Skull. "Hey, we need him for the big competition, don't be such a clutz next time! What if you had hurt him, huh?" I noticed his grip on her arm getting tighter and I couldn't believe this was all happening because she bumped into me.

Now that I think about it, she hadn't been in front of me moments before, she had been shoved. This poor, beautiful, young girl, who I had never even seen at our school before, was already being bullied.

"I…I…" "Bulk, leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong." I walked towards where she was standing.

Once he let her go she glanced up at me "I'm sorry…" I heard her whisper once again, before she took off down the hall

"Wait!" I shouted as I followed her down the hall. As I rounded the corner I saw her in front of what once was the empty locker next to mine.

I hurried over to her and she glanced up at me.

"Look, I'm sorry…" she started.

"No, don't be, I just wanted to make sure you are alright." She looked at me quizzically. "What?"

"Sorry, I just… I mean… the way everyone defended you, I expected you to be the biggest jerk here…" I couldn't help but laugh.

Now it was her turn to ask what. "Nothing, I just, um… you're new here huh?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm Sarah." She offered me her hand. "Tommy"

"Well it's nice to meet you Tommy. I should probably get to class, wouldn't want to be late."

"I'll see you later" I smiled and she smiled back before she turned to walk away. She left me happy that I had a free period to clear my head.

During this time I got lost in thought. How could such a sweet girl be bullied? And how could I be falling for someone I JUST met?

Before I knew it "Hey, mind if I sit here?" lunch had started and people were filing into the cafeteria, where I was sitting.

I looked up and saw Kimberly "Of course!" she sat her tray down and we talked until the rest of the gang showed up.

"Hey, so did anyone else meet the new girl?" Jason asked. I was the only one who nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Because she's sitting all alone" He pointed out. We all looked over just in time to see Missy dump her lunch on Sarah's lap."

"Look what you did you freak!" She exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, once again, and the whole cafeteria began laughing.

She got up, grabbed her bag, and ran out. We all looked at each other and Kimberly and Trini got up and went after her.

~~~Sarah's POV~~~

_This is the worst possible first day ever!_ I ran into the bathroom, trying to clean Missy's lunch off my clothes when two girls walked in.

"Hey, are you alright?" the girl in pink asked. "Ya, do you need some help?" The one in yellow asked after.

"I…I'm fine…" I stuttered, not sure if I could trust these girls. So far, the only person nice to me today was Tommy. _Ah Tommy_. I felt myself being pulled back into thoughts of that incredibly cute boy!

_No snap out of it!_

"You sure? Do you have clothes to change into?" pinky asked.

"Yes, but they're in my locker…" I said, hoping they would just leave me alone.

"Do you want me to go get them?" or maybe they won't leave me alone. "What's your locker number?"

"306" I answered, not really sure if they were going to help me, or destroy my clothes. "That's right next to Tommy's!"

I glanced up at hearing his name, "you know him?" "Yes, he's my best friend! He was really worried about you. I'm Kimberly by the way." "Sarah" I finally felt more at ease, any friend of Tommy's had to be nice, right? And he was worried about me? How sweet. I couldn't help but smile.

While the girl in yellow, who I learned was named Trini, helped me get the food out of my hair, Kimberly went to get my clothes.

Trini invited me to the youth center after school, and within a couple minutes Kimberly came back in with my clothes.

"This is so cute!" she commented on my outfit, which was a pair of waist high purple shorts and a flowy grey/black crop top. "Thanks" Once I was changed Kimberly and Trini walked me to my locker.

Once we got top my locker, Tommy was standing there waiting "Hey, you all cleaned up?"

"Yep." I smiled. "You ok?" he asked "I'm fine, believe me, I've dealt with worse."

"Don't tell me this has happened before?" he seemed worried. Before I could respond the bell rang.

"Bye guys!" The girls called as they walked away. "Wait!" I called and they looked back. "Thanks!"

"No problem, we'll see you at the youth center later, ok?" I smiled. "You're going to the youth center?" he asked.

"If I can find it." We both laughed. "I'll take you, I'm going too." "KayKay!" I smiled

"What class do you have next, I'll walk you? Wouldn't want you to ruin your new, clean, cute outfit" he smiled down at me, because he was like 3 inches taller than me.

_Gosh he's hot and he has the most adorable smile! Even better, he thinks my outfit is cute. Geese what am I doing? I just met him. Wait he asked me a question, I better answer!_

"Mr. Rowland, geography." "Me too, come on it's this way. He put his hand on the small of my back and led me down the hall.

I couldn't wait for school to end, for Tommy to walk me to the youth center. _Geese, I'm sounding like a crazy girl now. What is this boy doing to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Respond if you want to read more! Hope you liked it. This is only my second story so please tell me if I need to fix anything. Updates may be a bit sporadic because of some health issues I am dealing with but I promise to update if you review.<strong>


End file.
